You're So Good To Me
by KandiLips
Summary: It's Max and Fang's 20th day dating anniversary, and Fang is NOT about to let it go uncelebrated, no matter HOW much Max fights him...  MAJOR fluffy Fax! C:  Songfic: Hot by Avril Lavigne. Rated K  for lots of making out.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay, so, since this is my first-ever Maximum Ride fanfic, I'm gonna start off with what I consider one of the best things about the series: Fax. Hey, you gotta love them; Max and Fang together- ahhh, too cute. So, to top things off, I'm adding in an amazing song: Hot by Avril Lavigne. It's WAY good. Anyways, wish me luck, 'cause here we go!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I swear, I am NOT secretly James Patterson in disguise. If that were the case, my writing would be a whole lot better!**_

Max's POV:

_**Ah, ah ah, You're so good to me baby, baby!**_

I sighed angrily as I slammed the bedroom door shut, ran over to the bed, and performed an almost-perfect belly flop right on its covers. I moaned, letting my hands clamp down over my ears as my mind took off, deep in thought, and finally enjoying this little moment of peace as the day began to end. Trust me, when you lived with a gang of mutant bird-kids; one of them being a total freaking chatter-box, another with the ability to fart his ABC's, and another with the power to read your mind and force you to do whatever the heck she wanted you to do, peace and quiet was the greatest gift in the world. Well, that and gifts of actually being able to find some time to eat a decent meal and not being constantly chased by a pack of berserk creeps in white lab coats. Yes, I _did_ consider those to be gifts. Honestly, though, basically _everyone_ in the flock annoyed me, with the exception of Fang... _most_ of the time. He used to annoy me a whole lot more than he did now, what with all of his "I'm-gonna-go-ahead-and-flirt-with-other-girls-that-aren't-Max" business. But that had changed; now he focused on me, and only me, and we truly belonged to each other.

_**I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around.  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed.**_

So there I was; all sprawled out on the bed, running these thoughts through my mind, when I suddenly sensed that I wasn't _alone_ in the room. Brown eyes flashing wide open, my gaze flickered around the room, scouting it thoroughly for an intruder as my mind switched into danger mode.

And _that_ was when I felt the hands creeping up my back.

My downy wings thrusting open full-stretch, I leaped up from the bed; twisting my body around in a single, swift movement so that I was able to throw myself at the unwelcome room-invader, bringing them down to their back as I pinned them down on the floor, curiously peering into their face...

To find that it was Fang.

"Aw geez, Max!" The startled dark teen smirked up at me. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Honestly, _you_ scared _me_ way more." I breathed, my lips curling up into a smile as I gazed down into his shimmering, mesmerizing obsidian eyes... my mind absolutely transfixed by the special way they glistened under the dimmed light of the room...

"So, um, are you gonna let me up, or are you just gonna hold me prisoner here?" Fang inquired softly, his piercing eyes captivating my heart and taking it hostage as they focused on my face, and I blushed furiously. "Because when it comes to you, I'm game with either outcome."

_**I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound.  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud.**_

I grinned at Fang's suave choice of words before clambering to my feet, helping him up to his own pair. "The second option _was_ tempting." I agreed slyly, trying to double Fang's effective mechanism of using charming statements. "But you obviously came in here for a reason." I shuffled over to the edge of the bed, plopping myself down and gesturing for him to follow. "What's up?" _**  
**_"Well," The dark boy started, following my lead and sitting down on the bed. "I just realized that today is our 20th day anniversary," Fang scooted over closer to me on the bed and snaked his arm around my shoulders, causing my breathing to halt in my lungs. "So I decided that we should celebrate." He stated softly, his lips only inches from my ear.

"And, _what_ did you have in mind...?" I trembled, now a bit afraid he'd go way over the top with this.

"I want to show you something." Fang grinned my favorite crooked smile as he took my hand and led me to the open window; an inviting, summer breeze washing down on us as it wafted in from the enticing night atmosphere outside.

"Show away." I laughed, letting him help me up to stand on the windowsill.

"You just have to promise one thing." He gazed down into my chocolate brown eyes. "Don't look until we get there."

_**Now you're in; you can't get out.**_

Completely confused because I _couldn't_ fly without looking, my eyes widened as his hands suddenly found my waist, wrapping me securely in his grasp. "Wh...what are you doing?" I could feel the shock radiating from my voice.

Fang smirked. "Carrying you, of course." He unfurled his wings; a dark, midnight-shaded array of feathers to match his ebony hair.

"And _why_ would you need to do _that_?"I inquired fiercely, struggling to free myself from Fang's overwhelmingly strong yet amazingly gentle arms, which proved to be an extremely difficult battle. "Last time I checked I had a perfectly fine pair of wings that weren't chopped off or broken." I pointed out stubbornly.

Fang sighed. _"_Why are you always so difficult? I'm carrying you so that you won't be able to sneak a peek at where I'm taking you. I want this to be a surprise." He frowned, obviously quite weary of my disobedience. "Close your eyes, Max. They're wide open."

Out of no where, his gentle fingers went and slid my eyelids shut, and I groaned.

"But I like seeing." I whined, my lips drooping into a little pout. "I don't want to be blind!"

"Look on the bright side!" Fang laughed. _"Now_ you know how Iggy feels." He held me tighter in his embrace. "So next time you feel like you want to go and throw pine cones at him, maybe, just _maybe_ you'll remember tonight and withstand the temptation."

I had the sudden urge to smack him, but I resisted, only because I loved him too much.

But that wouldn't stop my words.

"I hate you." I grumbled grouchily, my arms folding across my middle as I pouted.

"Don't worry." The dark teen kissed my cheek affectionately, causing me to blush what I predicted was a brilliant scarlet. "I'll take great care of you. I _always_ do."

"Okay, but if you drop me and I fall to my death, you're paying for the funeral arrangements." I smirked, burrowing my face deeper into his strong chest.

"Maximum, if you died because of me, I'd be paying for_ so _much more than funeral arrangements." Fang promised solemnly, his lips now moving in to kiss my forehead gently.

I moaned, partially due to my realization of the fact that it was just too hard to stay angry at him, and partially because I really, _really_ loved it when he kissed me.

"I'm changing my mind; I love you." I murmured sweetly with a wide-spread smile, and I shuddered as his hands gently caressed my back.

"I love you more." The dark eyed mutant chuckled, his grip on me tightening as he neared the window sill's edge. "Ready?"_**  
**_

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop.  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop.**_

"Ready as always." I laughed, my heart soaring from within me as we took off into the vast night sky like a rocket.

It felt so new, so _strange_ to be flying like this. I wasn't looking, or even moving a muscle as we glided through the misty clouds towards our destination. It was definitely way different from anything I'd ever experienced, and it felt so thrilling to be diving through the complete darkness and not having to remember to flap my wings, or to bank once we neared the ground...

Instead, I could just allow my mind to relax and simply enjoy the luxury of flying, not having to do a single thing, and most importantly being in the arms of my favorite guy.

What wasn't to like?

_**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream!  
**_

"Enjoying yourself yet?" Fang asked, his strong muscles moving rapidly as they kept us airborne against my body.

"Entirely." I smiled contentedly, immediately pulling myself tighter into his chest because well, because I _could._

"And we're not even there yet." My dark-haired teen chuckled. "You see _this_ is why it's good to trust me."

"You're so full of yourself." I muttered, but still managed to let a little smile creep up my face.

"Oh yeah, and _you're_ not." Fang snicked jokingly. "Miss 'I'm-gonna-save-the-world'." He chuckled at his little joke.

"Wow, you're funny. You should be a comedian." I smirked, fully aware of how much I just adored teasing him.

"You know it." The midnight-eyed boy laughed melodically.

_**You're so fabulous; You're so good to me baby, baby! **_

_**You're so good to me baby, baby!**_

I was really enjoying this now. The sensation of falling and tumbling through the chilly atmosphere made my spine tingle and the adrenaline pulse through my veins. I loved every minute of it, and with every second, I craved more.

The downside: I was blind. With my eyes shut tight for god knew how long, I couldn't see a single thing, which, surprisingly enough proved to add to some of the exhilaration of the flight.

"Guessed where we are yet?" Fang suddenly inquired, his voice penetrating the silence like a steel knife._**  
**_"I really think you should give me a hint." I persuaded smugly, my arms curling tighter around his body.

"Never." The teen laughed complacently. _"You're_ gonna have to find out on your own."

"Darn." I mumbled, feeling a slight smirk coming on. "And _just_ when I was sure I could force the location out of you."

"Good luck with that." Fang snorted haughtily.

"Thank you." I grinned up at him. "'Cause I'm not giving up."

I smiled contentedly as my boyfriend moaned.

_**I can make you feel all better, just take it in.  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been.  
**_

Suddenly, Fang's voice rang out again, loud and clear.

"We're almost there." He exclaimed coolly, probably guessing that I was close to sleep by now. Well, if so, he was dang right.

"Finally." I complained with a light smirk. "So, how long have we been up in the clouds, Mr. pilot?"

"2 hours." My dark-haired teen stated. "But we're close enough now for you to..."

"Open my eyes?" I questioned eagerly.

"No," Fang laughed loudly. "For you to do this."

And before I could say anything, one of his free hands had grabbed my arms, lifting them up gently and stretching them out for the wind to whip around them and cause a cool, tingling sensation to run through my body. It felt so exhilarating, my mind couldn't wrap around the wondrous feelings swarming into my mind, and leaving my senses dumb-struck and astounded.

_**And I can make you say everything, that you've never said.  
And I will let you do anything, again and again.**_

"You know," I began, my body now completely relaxed. "I just had a d_éjà vu__._ I'm pretty sure I remember this happening in some movie, except they _didn't_ have humongous wings and they _weren't_ flying. Instead they were..."

"On a boat?" Fang finished for me, his lips only inches from mine as he talked smoothly and softly. "Yeah, the movie you're thinking of is _Titanic."_ He laughed quietly. "And they were in love, just like us."

I smiled shyly, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks as I contemplated the idea of us in love. Yeah, definitely the best idea _ever. _I loved Fang more than he would ever know, and I guessed that that might work the other way around, too.

But it was then that I could smell the pungent scent of the salty ocean; it was then that I could feel the warm yet surprisingly cool breeze carry up droplets of the body of water and release it as a refreshing mist into the atmosphere.

And I knew where I was.

"The ocean." I breathed, my mind completely somewhere else as I announced our destination.

"What?" Fang asked confusedly, his mind obviously focusing too hard on flying, or on _me_.

"I said the ocean." I smiled, the sensation of understanding washing over me like fresh rain. "That's where we are."

_**Now you're in; you can't get out.**_

"How did you...?" The boy started, obviously quite astonished. "Did you look?" Fang suddenly accused, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

"If I did, you'd slice my head off and feed it to the Erasers." I sighed, nodding in full agreement with my statement.

"Has the altitude effected your _brain?"_ Fang asked harshly. "You know I would never do that, I would never hurt you." Fang muttered, his mind still confounded.

"Yes, but you _could." _I grinned smugly.

"How the heck did you find out where we are?" He inquired thoughtfully, changing the subject.

"The smell." I smiled ecstatically, letting the fact sink in that I had not only beat Fang at his own game, but confused him greatly. "The salt in the water is a big spoiler, you know."

My boyfriend sighed deeply. "Fine. You can open your eyes now. I brought you here so that you can see how beautiful the ocean is at night." Fang laughed lightly, then abruptly stopped as his words took a more serious turn. "But _don't_ open them too quickly, or else you'll get a major migraine."

"Oh joy." I smirked teasingly. "Just what I need." I then proceeded to eagerly fluttering my eyelids open, and I felt Fang's grip on me loosen until I could carry my own weight...

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop.  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop.**_

"Uhhh." I moaned stupidly, my mind consuming the overwhelming beauty of my surroundings like a hungry wolf and contemplating the idea of being able to see so suddenly at the same time.

Which just so happened to have terrible results.

Before I knew it, I was dropping from the sky like an airplane with no wings; plummeting downward into a free-fall at an exceedingly fast rate, and I was completely brake-less.

With no voice to scream with, I tried desperately to wiggle my wings, with strained hopes of being able to suddenly swoop up and cut my little tumble trip short.

But of course, no such luck, as my wings were _numb _and frozen to my back_._

And while I felt the horrifying temperature change as I neared my cold, salty destination, I could only run one, single thought through my mind, over and over again:

_I hate you Fang, I hate you Fang, I hate you Fang... _My mind yelled over the deafening rush of wind around me, and the sound of something jetting through the sky and soaring down from behind my body...

_**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream!**_

I gasped as my body suddenly plunged through the icy waves, sinking like a deadly bomb in Pearl Harbor. Except this wasn't Hawaii; this was the cold, polar Atlantic. And even though I _wasn't_ completely human, it did _not_ feel good. At all.

Out of no where, I felt two strong hands penetrate the water from behind me, pulling me out.

"MAX! Max, you stupid, stupid girl!" Fang stated angrily, holding me against his chest as he used his wings as propellers to keep our heads above the frigid current. "Did you not hear what I said? You could have been killed! And it would have been all my fault!" He ranted on frustratedly while my chest heaved wildly, sucking up as much air as it could hold. Even though technically I could breath underwater, the limited air deep down under just didn't feel the same as surface air.

"I... I'm sorry." I trembled in his arms, gazing up into his piercing, dark gaze that stared down at me incredulously. "I should have listened, I..."

_**You're so fabulous; you're so good to me baby, baby!  
You're so good to me baby, baby!**_

_****_Without time to finish, I felt the breath get sucked from my lungs as he pulled me into a firm, urgent kiss that clearly screamed: 'Shut up, Max. I only care if you're okay.' And I listened entirely; letting my mind forget the recent, traumatizing events and focus completely on the only thing that mattered: _Fang. _I smiled ecstatically under the kiss, reaching up to snake my arms up and around his neck, letting my fingers running gently through his hair. I shuddered violently as my lips pressed even more tightly against Fang's, and I let all of my deep emotions for him take over and strengthen the kiss. I remembered a time when I would shrink away in intimidation when Fang kissed me, but that most definitely _wasn't_ now. Now I enjoyed every part of it, and I was no longer afraid to let my emotions run freely through my mind. And as my dark-haired teen's arms coiled tighter around my waist and held me snugly against his chest, my heart's pounding picked up and accelerated; racing at the speed of light to match the rapid pace of the adrenaline rushing through my veins. And I knew I could stay like this forever, enjoying ever second of pure paradise. And as much as I would have completely loved that, _that_ would have been no fun.

It was time for me to get my tease on.

_**Kiss me gently, always I know.**_

_****_I pulled away, leaving my hands to linger at the back of Fang's neck as I gazed up lovingly into his excited, shimmering, dark eyes that captivated my attention for what seemed like a lifetime. And _then_ I remembered who I was, and what it was that I planned to do.

Smirking, I dove back beneath the waves, laughing like crazy as I glimpsed my boyfriend's stunned expression. Waiting patiently for my gills to emerge from both sides of my neck, I twisted and turned my body like a playful sea otter, paddling away from the still-confused teen. Finally receiving the ability to breathe in the underwater oxygen, I let myself plummet down to a deeper ocean zone, my curious eyes gazing up above me to check and see if I'd been followed.

_**Hold me, love me!  
Don't ever go. Ooh, yeah yeah!**_

And I had been. My gaze flickered upwards to spot an approaching Fang, his dark form speeding after me in hot pursuit, an unusually amused expression playing across his face.

I grinned up at him, my heart accelerating as our eyes locked, our feelings connecting. And I darted away again, my nimble body moving all too easily through the surging ocean waves.

But Fang was faster. I giggled as I felt my body propel backwards; a strong tug on my legs from firm hands pulling my helpless body back into his burly arms.

"Not so fast." Fang's deep voice blurted out through the ocean waves, his words surprisingly clear for being underwater. And his lips found mine again, his arms pulling me into a strong, hungry kiss as his lips moved smoothly and powerfully against mine. I wound my arms back around his neck, this time letting my legs wrap seductively around his body as I held him closer. And I knew what Fang's motive was this time: to _not_ let me get away under any circumstances. His strong, muscled arms found my waist, acting as steel barricades to hold me hostage. And I had no problem with it; the way his lips moved passionately against my own made my heart soar...

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop.  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop.**_

So it took all of my power to thrust myself from his steel grasp once more and to dart quickly away again. I laughed melodically as I heard his soft, frustrated cussing from deep below, and I surfaced, letting my head rise above the powerful sea. I paddled, forcing myself to stay afloat for as long as possible, and I struggled to fight the strong waves. Suddenly and out of no where, my dark-haired pursuer shot up from out of the water, gravity forcing him to fall back down into the ocean, and he tackled me down into the water's chilly depths in the process. Stunned for a change, I found myself hitting the thankfully-soft-and-nearby bottom of the sea; a smug, grinning Fang right on top of me. _****_

I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous; you're so good to me!

"Playing hard-to-get, huh?" Fang laughed, his voice sounding distant and fuzzy under the sea level as his face moved in a little closer. And I was stuck here.

"Maybe..." I forced a small, innocent smile, but my focus was entirely on Fang.

"I wasn't finished, Max." He murmured softly, his dark, mystifying eyes ablaze with longing. "I want you _so much_ right now. _Please."_ And with that, he successfully closed the distance between us in one quick, single movement. This time, his lips began moving lustfully against mine, his lips pressing down gently yet intensely as they sped up and moved at a rapid pace. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, and I shivered in a strange mixture of complete shock, love, adoration, and intense desire as he strengthened the kiss, his arms becoming unnaturally strong as they clutched me to him, his body moving in desperation as he struggled to get closer to me as soon as possible.

I reacted in the same way, feeling complete shock as I felt my eyes threatening to spill tears under all the heavy, intimate emotions rushing through my mind and overwhelming me. I shuddered violently as I once again wound my arms around his neck, my lips moving desperately against his own.

_Everything_ about Fang drew me in: his scent, his eyes, his strong arms, his soft hair, the way his lips shaped perfectly against mine... I was frightened to death that I would never _ever_ be able to stop. He was my complete addiction; my reason for living, laughing, and loving. And now he was here with me; in my arms, his body pressed so tightly to mine I could almost suffocate. And I knew I would _never_ love anyone else as much as I loved him. _Ever. _

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop.  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop.**_

Surprisingly, this time, Fang was the one to end the kiss, and he pulled away, allowing us to breath in deeply through our gills. But his eyes never left mine; they gazed down adoringly into my own as if they would never be able to look away.

In the end, that could be my _own_ problem.

And his lips swooped down again to move quickly against mine, except this time I was adorned with short yet deep and fervent little kisses; their destinations ranging from my arms to my forehead. I shut my eyes, relaxing as I lay immobile on the sea floor, letting Fang kiss me as I gently stroked his jet-black hair.

_**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream!**_

"I love you." Fang breathed in-between kisses, his lips now lingering on my neck. "I love you more than _anything."_

"I love you way more." I muttered quietly, my mind entranced with every touch.

"Not possible." The dark-haired teen insisted firmly, his kisses lengthening with every passing second. "Want me to prove it?" He added smugly.

"Uhuh." I mumbled, completely dazed, struggling to sit up once he stopped covering me in affectionate, little kisses.

_**You're so fabulous; you're so good to me baby, baby!  
You're so good to me baby, baby!**_

Grinning, Fang leaned in closer to my face, his lips finding mine eagerly and moving against them overwhelmingly fast and powerful as he knocked me back down into the sand. This time his hands found my hair, and they ran adoringly from my long, light-brown tousles down to the small of my back, which sent thousands of little shivers rocking through my body. My eyes immediately flashed closed, and I caught up to the strong emotions of the kiss, letting my heart over-flow with love and ecstasy. My arms instinctively flew around him, holding him closer now than ever, and now I _never_ wanted to go. I could just stay here, underwater, with the most important person in my life, for all eternity... _**  
**_

_**You're so good.**_

The midnight-haired boy ended the kiss, pulling back slightly but just enough so that he could gaze down into my eyes and receive a long, deep connection with me.

"You... you win." I mumbled quietly with wide, awe-struck eyes, my mind blow away by the sensations he could send rippling through my body like a never-ending wild fire.

And Fang laughed, helping me up into his arms again where he held me to him securely, gazing down at me with a powerful admiration. And I joined in cheerfully with the laughter, exhilaration filling my heart as I beamed up at Fang with a new-found, permanent happiness.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**So there you have it, everyone! My first Maximum Ride fanfic! I am SO proud of myself. LOL, just kidding, I'm not weirdly self-centered like that. Okay! So that's all for now... I'll be sure to write up another one-shot for you guys soon, and maybe a multi-chapter fic in the future... but now is now, and I'm out. Review if you liked it! Buh-bi!**_ **__**


End file.
